Wands, Wizards, and Terrible Blizzards
by greyskys
Summary: Hey! The Flock is back and flying over UK when a blizzard hits and sends Fang and Max reeling away from the rest of their feathery friends. What happens when a certain someone meets up with a distinctly marked boy? FAX! NIGGY!
1. Blizzard Watch

**Hey! This idea kind of just popped into my head after searching around on here for MR stories. Tell me if you like it. If you don't, I'll get rid of it. Remember: I looove comments and feedback! And I don't mind flames as long as you tell me why.**

**Dun, dundundun, dunduuuuuuuuunnduuuuuunn. Dun, dundundun, dunduuunn. **

**^^WOOT! Hedwig's tune!^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own our stick-bearing or feathery friends. **

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

~Chapter One~

**::Max's POV::**

We were in England—UK, to be exact. Why? Because we wanted to go somewhere new, we wanted to get away from it all, and because Angel and Nudge have learned how to pump up the Bambi eye power.

It was cold—like, super freezing if you're 20,000 feet in the air. I could hear the Gasman's teeth chattering from twenty feet away. Iggy was stuffing his hands in his backpack, attempting to warm them up. Angel and Nudge were discussing where we could go for the summer—Disney or the Grand Canyon? (So not helping). Fang was busy trying to put another scarf on in mid-flight, wrapping it around his neck and head, his hair sticking out of the wrap in odd tufts. I suppressed a giggle and tucked my many hats and scarves around my frozen ears.

The wind was picking up and blowing snow into our faces. "Flock!" I yelled above the roar, "If we're separated, meet back in France, top of the Eiffel Tower!" I couldn't see their heads nod, but I think they got the message.

The snow was now blinding. Someone reached out and grabbed my hand from below, linking us together. I clutched it tighter and tighter and the wind whipped around us, almost tearing my wings from my back. "Ahhh!" I yelped as another sharp burst of pain shot through me. "Pull in your wings!" Someone yelled. I prayed (very quickly) that we wouldn't go splat and did so.

The wind was roaring past, snow stinging my face and ankles. The cold, oh the cold, it was almost unbearable… And the Fang was there, his strong arms wrapped around me. I almost smiled if it hadn't been for the fact that I had _absolutely no idea where the rest of my Flock was._

He landed and pulled me to my feet, holding me as I shivered violently. "Holy good god of gravy, what was that?" I whispered. "A blizzard," Fang said simply. I backed up and looked him up and down. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for saving my butt there."

"No problem. It isn't hard to miss."

I slapped him and turned to walking deeper into this snowy wonderland to find the rest of my Flock. "No, wait! Max! We're on a—" I fell face first off of the ledge and into a snow mound, "—roof! Sheesh, watch where you're going." Fang jumped down and helped me up and I brushed off the snow. "Thanks so much!" I said sarcastically. Gah, men…

"So, when were you going to tell me we were on a building?"

"Uh, before you fell off it?"

"Good plan, good plan… Now, where in the _h_ are we?"

"Would it kill you if I said I don't know?"

"No—I'm expecting it."

"Good. 'Cause I don't."

"Which is, you know, just peachy."

"Exactly."

I sighed and shook my head, wondering who we could trust enough to ask for directions. _Well, Max, you just fell off a roof. Someone has to live here or you would have fallen _through_ it._ Thank you magical little voice in the back of my head. "Let's check inside," I murmured quietly. Fang nodded and followed me around front.

Turns out 'around front' meant around _huge_ walls to a castle thingy. What, did some sort of king live here? I really wouldn't be surprised…. Fang wolf-whistled, "Nice pad."

"Ya' think?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my words and freezing in the below zero temperatures. I poked Fang's arm, "We need to get inside. Hurry up."

My god, how BIG was this place? We passed window upon glowing warm window, proving that someone was indeed home, but no door. The wall seemed to stretch on forever…and ever…and ever…. I started getting tunnel vision, my feet becoming heavier and heavier as the cold pressed down around us…. Fang was losing his step….

_We're in trouble_, was my last thought before I hit the snow and everything went black.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Duh, duh, duuuuuuhh….**

**And this, folks, is why you don't go walking around outside after a blizzard in below zero temperatures without proper equipment. Catch my drift?**

**Max and Fang…sigh…wonder what will happen to the Flock? Hmmmm…**

**Well anyways, read my other story **_Birds, Bats, and Werewolf Packs_. **It's a little farther along than this one (it has thirteen more chapters!).**

**Remember to review, or I won't know where this story should go.**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	2. Maximum Ride meets Tall Guy

**Alrighty:**

EdwardCullenIsCoolerThanYou**: Yes, they are on Hogwarts. Or some other magical castle/witch-wizard boarding school. Take your pick. (*le GASP!*)**

livontheedge**: Thank you!! **

FaxidentallyInLove**: I love you, did you know that? This chapter is dedicated to you for your awesome idea. You'll see why…**

**DA DISCLAIMER: Because I don't have grey hair, haven't been in my own book's movie, or been to Washington state, I must not be SM or JP.**

**ONWARD! (le GASP!--*snigger* 33 you **ECICTY!**)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

~Chapter Two~

**::Max's POV::**

That's it. Who accidentally blew up the house and slammed me into a wall?

I felt like I had been run over by a truck. My head felt like fricken _crap_ and I could barely move. My eyes opened just a crack and looked around. Well sht.

I love life.

The room was bright and crème colored with tall windows and, like, thousands of other beds on wheels (remind me to go surfing later). The bed next to me was occupied by a black bundle of… "Fang!" I whispered/yelled. He groaned and turned over, his back to me. "Wake up! I have chocolate chip cookies!" I called. He shot up; his eyes still closed, then put his hand to his head and sank back down into the blankets.

"I feel like sht…" he mumbled, "What's goin' on?" His words were slurring, showing his pain. "Language, Fang! And to your second question: I don't know. We need to leave and find the Flock."

My arms and legs slowly regained the abilities to move and I sat up, ignoring my pounding migraine. Fang mimicked me on his own bed. I nodded towards him and we stood, sneaking over to the door and cracking it open. The hallway beyond it looked deserted and we snuck out, looking for any means of escape.

I led the two of us to a balcony with staircases—until one of them moved. "Uh, Fang?" I whispered. "Yeah, Max?"

"Did that staircase just move?"

"I think so."

"You wanna jump?"

"Seems safer. I'll go first."

He stepped on and off of the banister with myself barely a second behind. The landing was fine though I was sure my ankles were going to hurt for a few days after that. We started walking forward when a snicker made me spin around.

A small blonde haired boy was standing there with his two cronies. The three of them were all smirking hugely, apparently thinking they had us cornered. Well, when _up_ is one of your options, it's kind of hard to do just that.

"Yes?" I asked, venom dripping from my words. A full blown smile spread across his lips. "I don't think we've met. I haven't seen you around. And you aren't wearing school robes." Now that he mentioned it, the three of them had on black floor-length dress things with a little silver and green insignia on it.

"And your point it…?" Fang glared, his 'evil destroyer of worlds' look was enough to send Hitler running for cover. The boy actually took a step back, but the smile was still plastered on his big fat head. "Are you new?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just…visiting."

"Why should I believe that? I bet you're intruders. And intruders are punished." The kid pulled out a stick and I almost burst out laughing right there. A _stick? _A_ STICK?!_ I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You—haha—think—gahaha—that you're—ha—going to hurt me—with a—HAHA—stick?! Oh, Iggy would love this…" Even Fang had the ghost of a smile on his lips. The kids just glared. The boss guy muttered something and a jet of color flew from the tip of the stick. "Oh, look, it does something after all!" I muttered to myself, but Fang clearly heard it and smirked full force. A blast of color singed my arms, leaving a hearty burn. "Hey!" I yelped and charged him, grabbing the puny blonde guy's neck and wringing him. He dropped his stick and scrabbled at my hands, trying to get free.

"Maximum!" a voice of authority called. "Fang, if that's you trying to play God, it's not working." I called. But Fang was on the other side of the room holding down the cronies. Laughter and chatter filled the hall and a thin white-haired man in blue robes walked up to us. The talking stopped as thousands of kids spotted Fang and I then started back up again as the saw who I was holding. The laughing came louder than ever, especially from the gold-and-red people. Blonde Boy blushed and squirmed even harder, but I just tightened my grip.

"Please let young Draco down, Maximum. His father won't like it if he's suffocated," the thin man said, his voice silencing the crowd. I exchanged a glance with Fang and let 'Draco' drop to the floor, landing on his butt at my feet. Fang backed away from the cronies. Laughter once again roared throughout the halls as the boys scrambled out of the room and up the moving staircase. I watched as the ran, making sure they didn't turn around.

I pressed into Fang's chest, letting him feel how worried I was as stick-toting adults in long black robes swarmed the hall and pressed children back so they could see. They were advancing with caution and I got the feeling we weren't exactly welcome…

"U and A?" I whispered.

"Yep." Fang said back as we whirled and shot out of the window behind us, spreading out wings and taking flight to the ooos and ahhhhs of the crowd. Fang and I hi-fived as we sped off towards Paris for the rest of our Flock.

The only thing we didn't see was Tall Guy send a black-haired kid after us on a flying broom.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey, Malfoy lovers? It had to happen sometime. **

**Hey review if you can read ****this. Woot! I'm writing in 4 sized font!!! Gahahahahahahahaha!!! Kudos people! KUDOS!**

**And now I will stop talking like I just ate a balloon and tell you what's crackin':**

**Shout out!! **Leo-Sama** told me to do this so hey, here goes: read her stories!! They **_**are**_** good if you just look past the…OW! Jk, jk, sheesh Leo…meh to you too…**

**Remember: R&R = this really cool mouse (compy) and a roll of toilet paper that's currently sitting next to me for no apparent reason!**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	3. Harry gets a POV!

**Hey guess what?**

**I'm baaaccccckkk!!!**

**And we just had an ice storm!**

**And my dad tried to blow up our mailbox!**

**Woo!**

**I own nothing!**

**ONWARD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

~Chapter Three~

**::Harry's POV::**

We were just coming out of dinner, the hallways crowded and noisy, when we saw it.

There were two of them—and blonde girl and a black-haired boy. The girl was holding Malfoy up by the front of his robes. The boy had Crabbe and Goyle pinned down.

It was silent for a moment before the laughing and talking started up. Dumbledore parted the crowd. "Maximum," he called loudly.

"Fang"—the boy I assumed—"if that's you trying to play God, it isn't working," the girl called. The two glanced around the room, their eyes landing on Dumbledore.

"Please let young Draco down, Maximum, his father won't like it if he's suffocated," the Professor said powerfully. Maximum glanced at Malfoy before letting him drop to the floor. He blushed wildly and the threesome shot up the staircases.

Teachers were closing in on all sides and it was obvious the duo was uncomfortable. They whispered something, then swung around, whipped out their _wings_, and flew through the window behind them.

You don't see that every day.

Dumbledore gestured for me to follow them. I nodded swiftly, yelled _Accio Firebolt!, _and was off.

They looked to be heading towards France—Paris to be exact. The two pairs of wings—one black and one a cream with brown specks—beat simultaneously. I could hear them talking and laughing—probably at Malfoy.

Once the Eiffel Tower came into view, they circled and landed in the scaffolding.

"Max!"

"Fang!"

"Food!"

Two girls and a boy ran into the arms of 'Max'. She hugged them tightly and ruffled their hair. 'Fang' slapped hi-fives with a tall pale red-head. They looked like the perfect family picture.

At least, if you passed over the wings on each of their backs.

I waited higher in the scaffolding, looking for the perfect chance to reveal myself. When the sun had set, Max tucked the kids in, said good night to Pale Guy, and sat down with Fang. Quietly creeping along until I was right above them, I whispered,

"Maximum, Fang, family: You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Hmm…**

**SWEET THAT NEAT TO EAT!**

**I think I beat Leo's record: 7 FRAPS!!**

**WOOO!!!  
DUDE! I AM HIGH!**

**WE'RE SOOOAARRRING!!! FLYYYYIIINNGGGG!!**

**THERE'S NOT A STAR IN HEEEAAAVVEENNN THAT WE CAAANNN'T REEEAAACCCHHH!!**

**Well, now that I've got that out of my system…**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


	4. AN: Avian Americans

**Okay, don't hate me, but this is one of those incredibly stupid author's notes. **

**But this one is cool!**

**For the Maximum Ride lovers out there check out this RPG site!**

http://

avianamerican.

proboards.

com/index.

cgi

**(Sorry for the spaces. FanFiction is stupid that way)**

**Summary!**

Itex is destroyed, Ari is dead, the Flock is reunited and Max has found her real parents, but the question remains: what next?

Their next mission is one they have already tried for and failed at: high school. With Itex gone and the world saved, it is time for the Flock to enjoy something they have never had, a normal life. But how normal can six bird kids be?

Itex may be gone, but from its ashes has risen Chimera Corporation, a sister company, just as evil, just as blood thirsty and just as powerful. They have had much more success with their hybrids than Itex, their pride and joy, a feline-human hybrid. Chimera Corp wants the Flock for themselves and who better to catch a bird than a cat?

If that wasn't bad enough, hybrids are turning up everywhere, escapees from the various Itex branches. Are they friends or are they foe?

What do you think?

**See if you can figure out which one's me! (I don't go by Grey)**

**Love ya'!**

**~*GrEy*~**


End file.
